


A Queen's Birthday

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Here’s a one shot based on a prompt from one of my favorite members of a face book SQ group, dedicated to another favorite member for her birthday. Hope you all enjoy. Season 2 after Emma and Snow come back from the Enchanted Forest, Emma finds out it's almost Regina's birthday and no one had plans for her. She quickly changes that and makes the Queen's day (M for mild smut)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A Queen's Birthday

**_Here’s a one shot based on a prompt from one of my favorite members of a face book SQ group, dedicated to another favorite member for her birthday. Hope you all enjoy_ **

****

**_The Queen’s Birthday_ **

****

Regina sighed as she looked at the calendar on her desk, only two days away from the day marked with a small birthday cake sticker. She remembered being younger and looking forward to her birthdays. Back when she was a child, it was the one day she was allowed a full piece of cake and always got secret presents from her father. Even when Henry was younger, the day had been spend with love and fun with just the two of them. The last three years, however, had been very different. Henry hated her and didn’t even acknowledge the day before he found Emma and for her last birthday, Regina had actually forgotten it was her birthday as she and Emma had been fighting terribly. Why she thought this year would be any different was beyond her. Sure, she and Henry were slowly fixing their relationship and even she and Emma were getting along, but she doubted anyone would actually remember what day was coming.

Emma woke up with a start, panting and sweating from another nightmare. She had only been back a week and yet she was still having fresh nightmares of ogres and zombies and Cora. Cora was the worst, if she was honest. Knowing this woman’s pure evilness gave Emma a whole new respect for Regina. It also made her heart hurt for the woman who had no idea how the blonde really felt about her. The fact that the woman could still love their son, could still care about anyone even after the kind of mother she had, showed Emma just how strong she actually was. With a sigh, she got up and went to take a shower, thinking about another talk with Henry about forgiving Regina. She had saved Emma and her mother when she didn’t have to; risking the chance of Cora following them and though it took a little more than Snow would have liked, she did it. Emma tried telling Snow-her mother-she was still getting used to that, how she wouldn’t have blamed Regina for sealing the well, Snow wouldn’t hear of it. Emma rolled her eyes as she washed her hair. She missed Mary Margaret, even if Snow is her mother and not her friend. Mary Margaret would have seen Regina like Emma did and would have understood while Snow just saw things in black and white. She had no idea how she came from such self-righteous parents, but she vowed to never be like them.

After her shower, she got Henry up and the two walked to Granny’s for breakfast before school. “Henry, I think you should go to your moms after school.”

He looked at her in surprise. “What? Why? Don’t you want me?”

Emma sighed. “Of course I do, but so does your mother. Look, I get that you’re young and you, like my parents, only see things in black and white, but I see things differently and I’m going to show you how to do the same. She may have been evil back then, back in that world, but she’s not here. She has done nothing close to evil to you. Yes, I get she made you feel like you were crazy and that’s not okay, but Henry, she never hurt you.” She looked at him, stroking his hair out of his eyes. “When I put you up for adoption, I prayed you’d get a home like the one you got. I prayed you’d never know what physical abuse felt like. I’m not saying I don’t get that being made to feel crazy isn’t great, but one day, I hope you can try to understand why she did that. I happen to know she’s apologized and that her doing that is her biggest regret.”

He sighed and drank his milk. “I know, Ma. Look, I do appreciate what she’s done, but she _was_ evil.”

“Have you asked her why? Has anyone? Has anyone sat down and tried to understand her?”

Henry thought a bit. “N…no.”

Emma put her hand on his. “Henry, when you got in a fight at school last month and your mom picked you up, what was the first thing she did?”

“She…she asked me why I did it.”

Emma nodded, remembering well the day they both came to the school. “That’s right. She asked why and what happened and when you explained what Nick did to upset you, did she or did she not understand?”

Henry looked down. “She understood and stuck up for me and I didn’t get kicked out of school. But she was still mad at me for fighting.”

“Yes, of course she was. However, she understood and talked to you and helped you find another way to let out that anger. Did she have anyone asking her why she was upset? Did she have anyone helping her? I met her scary ass mother and I can tell you that woman would have never asked her any of those questions. Please Henry, please give her a chance. Remember the good times you once had with her and try to forgive her and move on.”

Henry finished his food and sat back with a nod. “I will.” He thought a bit. “It’s her birthday on Saturday. Maybe I should make her a card.”

“It is?” Emma asked, surprised she didn’t know this. “What did you guys do last year?”

Henry looked down again. “We haven’t celebrated her birthday for a couple years. I was too upset with her.”

Emma gave him a look. “Really? Did you celebrate your birthday?”

“Yes. She got me video games and comic books.”

“So you were so mad at her you couldn’t even make her a card, yet she got you amazing gifts for your birthday? Yeah, she sounds like a terrible mother.” Emma said, rolling her eyes and making him smile just a little.

“Can I get her something?” He asked, now feeling bad about the situation. “I’ll pay you back someday.”

Emma gave a smile and a nod. “Yes. Go to her house tonight and tomorrow after school, we’ll shop around.”

Emma walked him to school and then went into the station, rolling her eyes as she saw her dad there. She got that he had to take over when she was gone, but she was back and she was sheriff, damnit. Or was she? She didn’t really know anymore as she figured if it went to a town vote, David would win. So much for Sheriff Swan that the people used to love. She sighed and came in, taking off her coat. “So, are you sheriff now?”

David looked at her and registered the disappointment on Emma’s face. He never wanted to be the one to make his daughter look like that, so he shook his head. “No. You are. I was just getting my stuff.” He stood and put his hand on Emma’s arm. “Honey, I would never take this job from you. You love it and the people love you.”

Emma smiled a bit, feeling a lump in her throat. She cleared it and gave a nod. “I um…I have enough in the budget for a deputy. No one has applied, but the job is yours if you want it.”

David smiled warmly. “I’d love it. Thank you, Emma.”

It was then that Emma looked around and shook her head. “You did no paperwork while I was gone?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I um, don’t know how.”

The two then spent the whole of the next three hours completing and filing paperwork before David left for lunch and Emma went to her desk to work up a schedule and to let Regina know of the staffing changes with David. She got a professional reply from the woman saying she approved and Emma smiled, knowing how hard that would be for Regina, but glad she put the town first. She then started tapping her pen as she thought about the woman. Regina’s birthday was on Saturday and the woman had been through the ringer lately between Henry and her parents and she wanted to do something for her.

Regina had done her paperwork and decided to leave the office for lunch. Though she was deemed to be safe and forgiven, there were still glares or looks of fear and she tried hard to stay away from the public. Today, however, Granny’s kale salad was calling to her. She placed her order to go and as she was leaving, she bumped into Emma coming in.

“Oh, sorry Regina, I didn’t see you.”

“It’s fine, Miss Swan.” Regina said, moving around her.

“Wait.” Emma called and stepped outside with her. “I had a chat with Henry this morning and he’s coming to your house after school for the night. I want to do something with him tomorrow after school, but then he can stay with you for the weekend. I just…I was wondering though if maybe you two can come here and have lunch with me on Saturday? I know he likes it if we can do things together. I…I like it too.”

Regina was in shock and it showed. “I would love to see my…our son tonight and for the weekend. Saturday sounds fine, dear. Thank you.”

Emma just smiled and went inside while Regina watched her, surprised that her son wanted to see her and that Emma was willing to let him. She walked to the park with her salad, thinking. Well, Emma never really was like her parents – even if she liked to tease her and tell her she was. Emma had empathy and knew she wasn’t perfect. Though, Emma also had no idea how wonderful she actually was either. Nor how beautiful. Regina shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts.

Emma came up to the counter as Granny was finishing with her sale. “One moment, Emma, and I’ll have your order.”

Emma smiled. “I wanted to talk to you actually.” Granny looked at her and gave a nod, so Emma continued. “It’s Regina’s birthday on Saturday and I wanted…”

Granny shook her head. “I’m sorry, Emma, but Saturday’s are my biggest money makers and if I have her birthday here, no one will come.”

Emma sighed, but Ruby scoffed. “Granny, don’t be like that. I get all of you are upset with her, but she gave us a good life here. At least let them have the private room in the back.”

Emma felt grateful to the waitress and looked hopeful at the older woman. Granny sighed and threw her hands up. “Fine. How many do you think will be there?”

Emma froze, unsure of how to answer. “Um well…three for sure…” She said weakly.

“Four. It’s my day off and I’ll be there.” Ruby said with a grin. “I’m sure I can get Ashley and Thomas to come too as Regina never did anything to them, so that’s six and a baby.” She looked at Emma. “What about your parents?”

“I…I don’t know if I should invite them. I want Regina to have a good day and I’m not sure that can happen yet with my parents.”

“Well the room is yours. Ruby will work out the details with you.” Granny said, going to cash out another customer.

Emma sighed and sat at the bar. “Thanks for the help, Ruby. I just want her to have a good birthday. Whatever people want to say about her, she saved my mother and me, and raised my son.”

“I know. Don’t worry, I’ll help make it great.”

The two talked and after an hour, Emma headed back to the office feeling better about the party. However, when she came into the station and saw both her parents, she felt the balloon pop.

“Are you really planning a party for Regina?” Snow asked.

“Yes. It’s her birthday.” Emma answered simply. “It’s just a small lunch with a few people.”

“Meaning not us?” David asked and Emma cracked her neck.

“You got mad when I invited her to our celebratory welcome back party, even though it was partially thanks to her that we came back.” Emma said, hanging her coat up. “I didn’t think you’d want to help her have a good day.”

Snow let out a breath and sat down. “Actually, we do want her to have a good day. We want to put the past behind us and move on. She is our grandson’s other mother and…” She looked at David and then back at Emma. “She means something to you.”

Emma turned white as she looked at her parents. “What?”

David chuckled. “We’re not stupid, Emma, or blind. You…like her.” He said, swallowing. “And because we love and support you, we are willing to move on.”

“So long as she doesn’t hurt you.” Snow added.

“I don’t… I mean she doesn’t…please don’t tell her how I feel.”

Snow sighed. “If she doesn’t already know, then she’s more blind than you are. It’s obvious there’s something between the two of you. Heck, back when I was Mary Margaret, I couldn’t understand why you two didn’t just hook up and get it over with. Ruby and I had bets on who would break first.”

“What?!” David and Emma asked together.

Snow just shrugged and Emma shook her head. “I’m so not good enough for her. I’m so beneath her that there’s no way she’d ever consider being with me.”

David sighed and put his hand on Emma’s back. “None of what you just said is true. You’re a princess, Emma.”

Emma sighed, blushing. “I don’t even know what that means. Look, can we just move on from this conversation? If I invite you, do you promise to be nice? Promise that if Regina seems upset, you’ll go and let her have a good day with Henry?”

“We swear it.”

Regina finished work early so she could be home when Henry got there. The two actually had a good time just talking and watching movies and Regina didn’t want the night to end. On Friday, she waited until Emma was done doing whatever she was doing with Henry and smiled when he came home. It was like old times; old, old times when he loved her and didn’t accuse her of being evil. Though she knew it was too good to last forever, she’d take in every minute she could. Though she wasn’t exactly looking forward to the next day with lunch in public, she was looking forward to her and Henry having some time with Emma. The three of them worked somehow, and Regina could forget for small moments that Emma was meant to be her enemy.

Regina was getting ready on Saturday when Henry knocked and came in. He had a balloon, a wrapped gift, and a smile. “Happy Birthday, Mom.”

Regina smiled, tears in her eyes. “You remembered.” She said softly, going to hug him. “Thank you.”

It pained Henry to see how much this little gesture made her so happy. He had been treating her wrong and he was going to fix it. “You’re welcome. It’s not much, but Emma said she thought you’d like it.”

“Emma?”

“Yeah, she helped me pick it out…and pay for it.” He admitted, and it warmed Regina’s heart.

She opened it and smiled. It was a glass blown apple with a crown on top and she loved it. “Henry, it’s beautiful. I can put it up on my desk at work. Thank you.” She gave him a hug and melted when he hugged her back.

“You’re welcome, mom.”

Emma got to Granny’s with her arms full of cake, decorations and balloons. Ruby had already started decorating and Emma joined her, making the room look like it was a party for a kid more than an adult, but Emma didn’t care. She smiled at her friend. “Thanks for all the help.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, Ashley and Thomas said they’re very sorry but Alessandra is sick so they won’t be making it. They sent a gift though.” Ruby said, pointing to the table.

“Oh, I hope she’s okay.” Emma said and then sighed. “So it’s you, me, my parents, and Henry. Regina’s gonna be thrilled.”

Ruby put her hand on Emma’s arm. “She will be because you did something.”

Emma paced back and forth as she waited and smiled when the bell clanged and Henry and Regina came in. “Hey guys, back here.” Henry came over and hugged her before going in the room while Regina looked confused. “I heard you haven’t been in public lately, so I thought you’d like to be in the private room.”

“Oh, right. Well, thank you.” Regina said and went in the room.

“Happy Birthday!” Cheered Henry, Ruby and Emma.

Regina was in shock and hated the tears in her eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for her and she had no idea how to act. “I um…wow.” She said, clearing her throat. “This is so kind.”

Emma smiled and lightly touched Regina’s arm. “I couldn’t let the day go by and not do anything.” She then looked around. “I know it’s not…well I mean there’s only us, but it was last minute and…”

“It’s perfect.” Regina assured the blonde, putting her hand over Emma’s. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Happy Birthday!” Came voices from the door and they turned to watch Snow, David, the dwarves, some fairies, Archie, and some random citizens come into the room. Emma looked to Regina to be sure she was okay and smiled as she saw the woman’s soft shocked face.

“You…you all came for me?”

“We sure did, sister.” Leroy said. “We’re putting the past behind us and what better way to show that than come to your…what is it, 60th birthday?” Regina glared and Leroy held his hands up. “I’m kidding! Don’t kill me.”

Emma chuckled and received the death glare from Regina. “Don’t worry, Madam Mayor, you don’t look a day over thir…twenty se…twenty five.” She said, earning herself a smile.

“Thanks.” She said and then turned fully to Emma. “I mean it. Thank you for today. It means more than I could ever tell you.”

Emma smiled wide and Regina realized it was her favorite thing to look at. “You’re welcome, Regina, enjoy your day.”

The party went on for hours and Emma loved seeing Regina having fun and ‘letting her hair down’. Snow came over to her and handed Emma a drink. “What you did was a great thing, Emma. I’m so proud to call you my daughter.”

Emma shrugged. “It was nothing, but thanks.” She smiled softly, watching Regina. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Snow bit her lip, putting the past behind her. “She always has been.”

David was by Regina and had drunk a bit more than Snow would have liked. “Regina, you have people who care about you, you know. We’re willing to put everything behind us, but if you hurt our daughter…”

“Why would I hurt her?” Regina asked, confused. “She’s the only friend I have.”

“She likes you. More than a friend, but she thinks you’re too good for her.”

Regina blushed and shook her head. “Me, too good for her? It’s the other way around, really.” She said, gazing at Emma who was now talking with Snow. “She is pure and good and everything I could only dream to have in my life.”

“You could have her in a heartbeat, Regina.” Ruby said, joining in. “Though you two are like oil and water in some ways, in other ways, you’re perfect for each other.”

Regina mulled over this for the next hour before Granny finally kicked them out. It was dark out and Emma came over with Henry. “Kid asked me to walk you two home, so you get there safe.”

“Then who will walk you home, Miss Swan?”

“Me? Oh, I’ll be fine.” Emma said, holding out her arm.

Somehow, Henry got way ahead of them and the two walked to the manor, talking about the night and enjoying each other’s company. Once at 108, Regina turned to Emma and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for today.”

Emma smiled and blushed. “You’re welcome. I hope you had fun.”

“I did. It was the best birthday ever.”

“It’s not over yet.” Emma said, letting it hang in the air. She leaned forward half way, leaving Regina the option to back out. She smiled when she felt Regina’s lips on hers and kissed her with everything she felt as she wrapped her arms around her.

Regina parted first, panting as she tried to get air. “Don’t break my heart…”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Emma said, moving to kiss her neck. Regina used her magic and they were in her room, against her door. Emma smirked. “I think it’s time I give you my gift.”

Regina moaned and then put a silencer on her room so Henry wouldn’t hear. She pulled Emma’s shirt off and started working on her pants and Emma unzipped Regina’s dress. Once naked, Emma pulls Regina from the door and moves her to the bed, landing softly on top of her. Though Regina was rarely, if ever, on the bottom, she let Emma have this…this once.

Emma kissed Regina as she moved her knee between Regina’s lets, feeling her wetness. She kissed down her body, her fingers sending chills through the woman as her back already arched. Her legs were spread and Regina gazed down to see Emma licking her lips. Suddenly, Emma’s mouth was on her and she let out an unnatural sound from the depths of her soul. “Fuck yes…gods, Emma.” She said as Emma’s tongue worked it’s magic. She felt her pleasure building and as Emma added two fingers, she knew she wouldn’t last long. However, that didn’t stop Emma. Emma wanted her to cum and cum again; working her with her tongue and fingers for what felt like hours. “Emma…Emma…I can’t…no more.” Regina let out after her fifth or sixth orgasm.

Reluctantly, Emma kissed her way up Regina’s body and to her lips, lying next to her and holding the spent woman in her arms.

After the kiss broke, Regina smiled a bit. “Now, I just have to find out when your birthday is, Miss Swan.”


End file.
